Sasuke leaves
by Shaithan
Summary: Sasuke leaves the village of Konoha. But this time he does it a bit different. This time no one will or can stop him on his way to Otogakure. Oneshot. No retrieval. Hopefully an unique story.


Sasuke leaves

A Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I don't make money with this.

Authors Notes: A little oneshot concerning the question, what would have happened if Sasuke had used his position as clanhead of the Uchiha clan when he decided to leave Konoha.

-

Sasuke leaves

-

Sasuke sat in his room, brooding. The Sound Four had beaten him. They had explained him the cursed seals. The power they held. Power he needed. After all, only power is a matter. Everything else was unimportant. Friends where just means to an end. He needed only one friend. He needed one to kill him to obtain the Mangekyo Sharingan.

After some minutes everything was clear. He would leave Konoha and go to Orochimaru. Konoha didn't do anything for his power. And their ideals of camaraderie and friendship were plain annoying. Only when fighting alone he could avenge his family. Friends would hold him back. And this was the last thing he needed. Persons trying to hold him back. But if he went to Otogakure there would be a retrieval attempt. At least one. And Konoha wouldn't stop until their precious Uchiha was in their village again.

Sasuke cursed. He had nothing holding him here. After all Itachi was a missing-nin and would surely not come to Konoha so he could take revenge. For revenge he had to leave the village too.

But how could he leave the village without becoming a missing-nin.

Suddenly he had an epiphany. How often was he told he was the last Uchiha in Konoha. This meant he was the head of the clan. And as clanhead he was in charge of all action concerning the Uchiha clan. He grinned a bit. These fools would not know what hit them.

The next morning came and with him quite an uproar. Sasuke Uchiha had called the council together, the Hokage and the Konoha twelve coming along with their Senseis, as this concerned them as well.

Everyone was very anxious. Why Sasuke had called the council together no one quite understood. Shikamaru yawned and cursed in his mind. 'Man, what a drag. Why do we all have to be here. Sleeping is so nice.' he thought. Ino and Sakura were hoping that Sasuke would announce to marry one of them. But give them credit, they were half in their dreams. The others had no real idea. Only Kakashi had a suspicion. But if he was right, then he could do nothing.

Sasuke stood before the council. He began speaking. "I, Uchiha Sasuke have called the council together because we have important matters to discuss." he announced. Everyone in the room was paying attention now. And everyone was curious.

Sasuke cleared his throat. "You all know that 5 years ago the Uchiha clan was slain by my brother Itachi. He had obtained the Mangekyo Sharingan by killing his friend Shisui and wanted to test his abilities." Sasuke continued. "Since then he is an S-rank missing-nin." he added.

Tsunade nodded. "We know this. What is the matter why you called the council together?" she wanted to know. Sasuke smirked. "I will come to this." he ensured. "It is my ambition to kill Itachi. But for this ambition I need power. Enough power to overpower him. But here come the saddening news. Konoha doesn't give a crap about power. You all believe in comrades and such stuff." he stated.

Kakashi, Shikaku and Shikamaru tensed visibly. Others were alerted now. Kakashi really didn't like where this was heading.

Sasuke continued. "You all have your foolish ideas of helping comrades. But you are wrong. The mission comes first. Comrades are unimportant. All that counts is to become more and more powerful through whatever means necessary. I tell you something. For an Uchiha there is only one use for a friend. I only need a friend to sacrifice him to gain the Mangekyo." Sasuke stated.

Everyone in the room slowly backed away from the Uchiha. Sasuke merely smirked. "I had an epiphany yesterday. Staying in Konoha will not allow me to get more power."

This caused an uproar. "You are arrested for intended treason of Konohagakure no Sato." Tsunade announced. Sasuke raised a hand. "Stop. I have some more things to say." he stated grinning madly. "I called the council together. I did this not to tell you all just that I'm going to leave Konoha. As the clan head of the Uchiha clan, I, Uchiha Sasuke break the alliance between Konoha and the Uchiha." Sasuke announced.

Silence. Nobody said a word. Sasuke stood there, smirking cruelly. The council, the Hokage and the other Genin along with their Senseis looked at Sasuke unbelievingly. "As of now the Uchiha clan is no longer a part of Konohagakure no sato." Sasuke announced happily "Have fun playing Ninja. I take my leave now." Sasuke stated and left the council room.

Everyone in the room looked at the door. Naruto was the first to speak. "Teme! Come back!" he yelled. Sakura and Ino cried. Kakashi sighed. "I screwed this up. Sasuke hasn't learned anything from my lessons on teamwork." he stated. His visible eye full of anger and sadness. Then he turned to Naruto and Sakura. "I think I owe you an excuse. I shouldn't have taught the Uchiha. You have at least a sense for teamwork." he said. Naruto and Sakura nodded glumly.

Tsunade looked at the council. "Can we mark him as a Nuke-nin?" she asked. Everyone could see how pissed of she was. Hiashi Hyuuga shook his head. "It is a matter of politics. He used his position as the clan head to make sure there is no possibility to mark him as Nuke-nin. It is like he has stated. The Uchiha clan leaves Konoha. Even if the clan just consists of two persons and one is already missing. This is an interesting development." Hiashi explained.

Many of the persons in the room had begrudgingly to admit that this was indeed a clever move. "By using his clan as a shield he had made it impossible for us to make an attempt at retrieving him for our village. It would be the same like the attempted kidnapping of Hinata ten years ago. Wherever he goes, we can do nothing against it." Hiashi stated. Everyone in the room fell silent. "No." Naruto said unbelievingly. "The Teme has left us forever? And we can't do anything? He betrayed the village!" he yelled. One of the civilian councilmen looked at Naruto full of anger and hate. "He indeed betrayed the village. But he did it so, that we don't have a chance to do anything about it. Retrieving him would be kidnapping a clan head. And doing such a thing doesn't do Konoha anything good." he stated. He had to bite his tongue hard, to not accuse Naruto of it all being his fault.

The meeting soon ended. Everyone was more or less shocked. Sakura had looked at Naruto. His spirit was taken down. He had no chance to bring his brother back. It was saddening for him. Sakuras eyes were open now. Sasuke never cared for any of them. He just cared for his ambition and for power. Ino had reached the same conclusion. All of the Konoha 11 looked at each other. Silently mourning their loss of a comrade. Then they left the room. Everyone deep in thought.

The council left soon after. Only Tsunade and Kakashi staying behind. Kakashi looked the Hokage dead in the eye. "Shall I assassinate Sasuke?" he asked with a heavy voice. "No. It is of no use. I will personally train Sakura. You will together with Jiraiya train Naruto. He must become stronger. Because Orochimaru will train Sasuke to become the best. And if the worst case scenario occurs, we must be ready. The case that Orochimaru manages to take over Sasukes body. Because then we will have to kill him." Tsunade stated. Kakashi nodded. "In the end, team 7 was a failure." he said saddened. Tsunade nodded. "Almost every team considering of a top student and a dead last failed. I think we will change the way of making teams." she said, looking at the stone face of her Sensei. "I wonder what you would have done." she said silently. Kakashi left the room to search Naruto and Sakura. He had importatn news for them.

Sasuke had left the town as soon as possible. He had incinerated every house in the Uchiha compound after collecting everything of use. No sign of the Uchiha should stay in Konoha. Sound was calling for him. Now the Sound Four were carrying him to Otogakure after knocking him out with a pill.

This time no one tried to stop them. Still it was too late for Orochimaru. He had to switch bodies before Sasuke arrived.

Sasuke was trained by the Sound Four, Kabuto and Orochimaru. Kimimaro died shortly after Sasukes arrival.

Jiraiya and Kakashi trained Naruto, Tsunade trained Sakura. Because they would have to be ready. Akatsuki grew impatient. They were on the move again, searching for Jinchuuriki. Naruto needed every ounce of strength he could gather.

The end

-

My attempt at a "Sasuke leaves the village story". I thought 'Why not make a story where there is no retrieval attempt possible.' So here it is. If anyone wants to write an AU story beginning from this oneshot, feel free to do so. But please tell me if you do so, so I can read the story. And give credit for the idea of mine.

I do not know if there is a similar story out there, but I doubt it. If there is one, please tell me, so I can read it.

I thank Feindflug, Eisregen, Motörhead, Rammstein and Iced Earth for inspiring music.


End file.
